Love You Too
by mzboredasalways
Summary: Harry is sick of putting so much effort in wooing Draco, he's done. Can Draco accept that?


"Harry, I still don't understand." Ginny said confused.

"It is what it is, Gin. I can't explain it." Harry said with a shrug.

"No the fact that you like men, that I can get, I mean men, whoo, don't get me started." Ginny said fanning herself.

"Then what don't you get?" Harry asked rolling his eyes at her.

"Why Draco, of all the fine ass guys in Hogwarts, why him?" She asked.

"I really don't know how to explain it, Ginny. Merlin knows I wish I knew what was going on in my head." I said sinking my head into my pillow.

"Come now Harry, don't get dramatic on me." Ginny said moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

Harry only answered with a loud groan into his pillow.

"Harry, dear, use your big boy words." Ginny said.

"He hates me Ginny." Harry said turning his head to look up at her. "Why can't I hate him?" He asked.

"Oh Harry." Ginny said stroking the hair out of his face. "Your heart is too big to hate anyone."

"My life sucks." Harry groaned.

"Yea, babe it does." Ginny said.

"Rude!" Harry said hitting her over the head with his pillow.

"Watch it Potter." Ginny said quickly returning the favor.

FEW DAYS LATER

"You would think he would appreciate the amount of attention you give him." Ginny said.

"I don't give him _that _much attention." Harry mumbled.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Harry, you are constantly lavishing him with attention. Whether it be from your actions or your words." Hermione said.

"All you are doing is making sure that his head is too big to let him fly on the Quidditch field." Ron said.

"I'm going to bed." Harry announced leaving them without a second glance.

"Do you think we were too mean?" Hermione asked worriedly as she stared at Harry's retreating form.

"He needs to hear it Hermione. He needs to understand that this crush on Draco is no good for him." Ginny said.

"Still I think we were too mean." Hermione said sadly.

QUIDDITCH GAME

"And here it is, Potter and Malfoy both speeding down the field to follow that almost invisible, fluttering game breaker!" Lee shouted over the speakers.

Harry and Draco were neck to neck. The Snitch exactly within reach of both boys. They were solely focused on winning the game for their house.

Suddenly both boys collided. The crowd stood on their feet and watched as the rivals fell to the ground. Everyone thankful the boys were racing a few feet off the ground. The stands were silent as they waited for movement from either of the boys.

Harry's arm shot up. It was not hard to see the wings of the caught Snitch. 3/4ths of the stands erupted in cheers. Harry felt the rush of everyone running to surround him.

His eyes, however, were focused on Draco. He looked so angry at himself over the loss that Harry just wanted to make him feel better.

After the excitement of the match wore off, Harry found himself the last in the locker room. He managed to catch a breather before a paper airplane flew towards him.

_'GET TO THE COMMON ROOM, IT'S TIME TO PARTY!_'

_R.W._

Harry sighed and got dressed slowly. He wasn't really in the partying mood, he never is actually in a party mood. He was even less so today because all he could think about was Draco and he felt bad for getting the Snitch.

Walking out of the locker room with the won Snitch burning a hole in his pocket, Harry ran into the boy he was just thinking about.

"Draco." Harry said happily.

"Come to gloat, Potter?" Draco snarled.

"Of course not." Harry said taken aback.

"Then what is it Potter. I have places to be and I'm sure you have a celebration waiting for you somewhere. I mean the Great Harry Potter thwarted the Bad Slytherin Malfoy, again. Why wouldn't they celebrate?" Draco sneered.

"I just wanted to give you this." Harry said timidly pulling out the snitch and holding it out to Draco.

"What do you think that is going to do Potter, huh? Give it to me now and it's just out of pity for me losing." Draco said hitting the snitch out of Harry's outstretched hand.

The sound of the Snitch hitting the stone floors echoed through Harry. Every thing that Harry has tried to do for Draco has backfired in one way or another. It never really bothered Harry. He just dealt with it. Until now.

"You know what Draco." Harry said after taking a breath.

"What?"

"I'm done." Harry said simply.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I'm done. I'm done with you. I'm done with caring about someone who wants nothing more than for me to suffer. So don't worry about me. I'm not going to bother you anymore." Harry said turning and walking down the hall.

Draco stood there watching Harry walk away. He couldn't explain the feeling that was filling his entire body. After Harry was out of sight, a light caught his eye. He walked over and picked the Snitch up.

WEEKS LATER

Draco found himself grumpier than usual. He found that any form of happiness, for lack of a better word, annoyed him beyond comprehension. Harry has kept true to his word. He hasn't even looked in Draco's general direction since the last time they spoke.

The same couldn't be said for Draco. Every moment it felt like he was looking at Harry. Every moment he wasn't looking at Harry, he was thinking about him. Thinking about the stupid ways Harry would try to catch his attention. Thinking about how stupid Harry's glasses looked. Or how stupid his beautiful eyes were. Or how stupid Harry's smile was whenever he was proud of something Draco did in class.

All he could think about was stupid Harry and all his stupidness.

Finally Draco decided to do something about Harry and the stupidity that followed him in his head.

"Potter." Draco said happy that he could finally get Harry alone.

He never realized how popular Harry was, he was constantly surrounded.

"Malfoy." Harry said stiffly.

Never did Draco ever think that his surname could hurt so much.

"I need to talk to you." Draco said shaking off the hurt.

"What do you want, I've got places to be." Harry said coldly.

"I wanted to apologize." The words seem to strip the inside of Draco's throat as they clawed themselves out.

"Excuse me?" Harry said finally turning to face Draco.

"I am sorry for how I acted when you tried to give me the Snitch. I was being a sore loser and I apologize for it."

Draco is positive that he has never said an apology in his entire life. With that said he felt this was an amazing first apology. He was actually quite proud of himself, until the next words left Harry's mouth,

"I accept your apology, but my decision is the same."

"What?" Draco asked shocked.

"It's nice of you to apologize, but I am still done."

"I apologized so things between us could go back to normal."

"I don't want things to go back to normal Draco. Normal for you is me being there whenever you see fit. What I want is for us to be together and be there even when the other doesn't want us there because we _care._ You only care for yourself Draco, and I can't accept that and you know what, I don't deserve that." Harry said.

Harry was proud of himself. Being hurt by someone you might love, is never a way to live. It hurts whether you stay or go, but at least when you go, you have a chance to heal.

With that Harry left Draco again.

Draco was so stunned at the event that just took place that he leaned against a wall for support.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco said even though he knew Harry was long gone. "I treated you like crap. I didn't, and still don't, deserve you." Draco said staring down at the cold stone floor. "I did deserve this."

There were arms around Draco before he could register that footsteps were coming towards him. Over the shoulder of this person Draco could see the jet black hair he could recognize anywhere. Draco immediately pulled Harry closer.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Draco said repeating the line every few seconds.

Harry pulled Draco until he was an arms length away from him. Draco held onto Harry's arms scared that he was just there to comfort him and leave. Harry searched Draco's face, for what, Draco didn't know. All Draco knew was that Harry was there and he wasn't leaving, yet.

Draco then realized that Harry was moving in slowly. His green eyes flickering from Draco's to Draco's lips. Draco felt that Harry was moving too slowly and closed the rest of the distance.

Their lips met and it was awkward to say the least. The strange thing is, they would rather have thousands of these awkward kisses than one of the perfect kisses.

This was based of a friend of mine Cremebunny from Deviantart's commic strip :)

cremebunny*deviantart*com/art/Chibi-Drarry-Love-yo u-too-379394168 (replace stars with periods)


End file.
